


His Butler; missed, mourned and furious with

by tardisesandtitans



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Brotp, Ciel and Sebastian regrets, F/M, Features my OTPs, Female pronouns for Grell, Grell and Elizabeth friendship, Grell is a badass, Grell is more than a comic relief character who gets beaten up, Impled one sided Grelliam on William's part, Kuroshitsuji II | Black Butler II, Lizzy is a badass, M/M, Ron Undertaker and the servants are the nicest cutest friends, hated the ending of tha season, post season two, survival AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 07:47:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6365401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tardisesandtitans/pseuds/tardisesandtitans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I didn't like the ending of Black Butler part two at all <br/>I love the idea of Grell and Elizabeth being friends who are the bosses in their relationships<br/>I love Grell and Elizabeth in general, perhaps more than my OTPs<br/>So I made this :)<br/>I DO USE FEMALE PRONOUNS FOR GRELL. My reasoning is for respecting Yana Toboso's character interview of Grell. I'm not trying to diss anyone who uses male pronouns!!<br/>Black Butler belongs to Yana Toboso<br/>Enjoy :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Butler; missed, mourned and furious with

She felt a familiar presence.   
"BASSY!"   
Instead of seeing Sebastian Michealis, Grell Sutcliff saw her boss William T Spears and their newest recruit Ronald Knox gathered around a table. Its formal decoration was out of place and odd in the dark alley, especially with the recent dead body where their Cinematic Record was extracted.   
Even odder was that they were staring at a tiny box.   
'Odd is just Bassy's style, as much as that little brat's,' thought Grell. 

'Finally playing hard to get, is he?' she wondered, ignoring the worst case scenario.   
"Go on, then. What's in the box? Could it possibly be," Grell, being too happy, skipped over to her companions and looked over their shoulders, pushing them away to look at the box and secretly fearing what she would see. "A WEDDING RING FOR MOI?!?"   
William sneered in harsh disgust, though who it was aimed at wasn't so obvious, and he replied while pushing his glasses up with his Death Scythe.   
"Quite the contrary. It isn't even from your precious Demon."   
"Its Ciel..." Ronald finished, looking like he was struggling not to burst into tears. 

"He's gone." 

"Gone??? Where?" Grell piped up, her smile becoming more and more forced every second, her glasses becoming blurred because of her tears. 

"Not gone away gone, Mr Grell." He turned to him.   
"Don't fake it. You know that he won't be coming back."   
Grell sadly shook her head, backing away. "No, William, TELL HIM! Its not true!"   
"Grell Sutcliff!" William snapped, having heard more than enough as he slammed his hands done. "Ciel Phantomhive is dead, face the facts. Your so-called-WONDERFULLY BRAVE Butler abandoned you." 

The shinigami's words were cold but regretfully true. To them, anyway. 

"...W-William...Sebastian...my Bassy-" 

"He was never yours to begin with! It was nothing but a fantasy and a charade and a silly game to him! You mean nothing to that demon, and he played you like the fool you are!" Her boss yelled, angry but not at Grell. 

"Willaim, listen to m-me!" Grell sobbed, heartbroken. "That...may be true. In all honesty, its quite believable. Who would anyone even like me??? But," she wiped her face on the sleeve of the late Madam Red's coat.   
"It seems funny, don't you think? Ciel dies suddenly dies and Bassy decides to fuck off." Her eyes widened and in a flash they narrowed as she bared her teeth, venomously spiting out.   
"As he should."   
Seeing his Red haired Co worker hissing in anger, Ron ceased sobbing and began to ask Grell. 

"Are- are you saying Ciel isn't really dead?" Seeing the younger Reaper speak up with those words, Grell answered calmly.   
"Yes. I bet if we go to the library of the Cinemagraphic Records, it won't be there. But first," she added, a sense of adventure blooming within her "We must find Ciel's other friends; the servants, the Prince, his loyal Butler and Ciel's ex-fianceé."   
William's eyes widened a little in surprise.   
"Lady Elizabeth Midford? Grell, humans cannot witness Cinemagraphic Records. Besides, we all know the Lady is in floods of tears." 

"NOT FAIR!" Lizzy cried hysterically, while Paula did her best to console her. Tears were growing in her maid's eyes too, and her voice wobbled when she offered Elizabeth a tissue.   
"M-My lady, please take a tissue. Such a pretty face shouldn't be spoiled by tears." The maid smiled a sad smile.   
"Please don't Paula. That just r-reminds me of...of h-him even more."   
Elizabeth and Paula were surround by Lizzy's family, the Grim Reapers, Soma and Agni and the Phantomhive servants. 

Soma finished crying into Agni's sleeve (who wept also) and spoke.   
"T-this can't be true. Ciel is dead? Where's your proof?"   
"My prince, there was the card..."   
"To Hell with the card!" Soma sobbed. Paula awkwardly patted his back in what she hoped was soothing.   
"I agree with Prince Soma." said Bardroy, wiping his eyes. "There's no proof. Just as the young Lord went away, he died for some reason."   
"And Sebastian is the bravest, most loyal person we know!" Finny called out, tears streaking his cheeks. "He wouldn't let the young Master die."   
"It looked very official, yes it did." Mey-Rin interjected sadly.   
Lau had his eyes closed as usual, but a friend was upon his face. "Still, it seems very odd. I don't think you're the only ones to think otherwise about this situation. Ran Mao and I do, and I know Mr Grell agrees."   
Every pair of eyes turned to Grell, who looked up from her sadness and appeared confused and slightly panicked. They were all staring as I'd she had the answers to everything. It was just a theory! And if she was right, shat would it matter? No one ever listened to the love-obsessed-transvestite, she recalled sadly. 

"I-Its just a theory, so I'm afraid I can't provide any hard facts." she began by way if apologising, but Lizzy gently tugged her jacket sleeve shyly.   
Grell looked down at the heartbroken girl, seeing her own sadness reflected in her trembling, emerald green eyes and wiped her eyes Undertaker had handed her.   
"Its okay, because you're doing your best. No one will yell at you for being wrong. If you believe Ciel is still alive," she paused to gulp and almost whispered the curse word. "Then I sure as hell do too."   
Grell's eyes widened at Elizabeth as she realised that there was still more to Lizzy. Maybe she knew mote than she let on, about Sebastian not being human? Then again, her foolish Demonic ex-crush did make an obvious show that he was more than just a Butler, arrogant bastard. Then again, Grell knew Lizzy was intelligent and that there was more to her than her cute girl persona- not to say that she didn't find her adorable- and for that, to bravely defy society in her own way, to sacrifice her image for protecting the love of her life, she really respected that and that reminded Grell of herself in a way. Tears welled in Grell's eyes, but there were mistaken by Lizzy, who gasped.   
"Grell, I'm so sorry! I made you cry."   
Then Grell was hugging Lizzy. 

"No, it not what you think. You treat me as if I'm more than what everyone perceives me to be." Grell smiled as she hugged the smaller girl. "Thank you."   
She could almost hear Lizzy's smile.   
"Your welcome."


End file.
